


Free Dough Hugs from the Fans

by JessicaLynne



Category: Beauty and the Beast (TV 1987)
Genre: Based on a Dream, Based on a Facebook group, Behind the Scenes, Gen, Movie crews
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:14:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23735200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaLynne/pseuds/JessicaLynne
Summary: A traveling movie crew stopping for a break in Oklahoma City gets a nice surprise treat from a fan.
Kudos: 1





	Free Dough Hugs from the Fans

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Free Dough Hugs is a real Facebook group and it is based in Oklahoma City, where I live. As I said in the tags, this is based on a dream I had, though don't we all wish that Witt Thomas Productions would make a Beauty and the Beast movie with Ron Perlman and Linda Hamilton!

One day a movie crew was traveling across the country from Los Angeles to New York. They were getting ready to film a movie based on the 1987 TV show "Beauty and the Beast", after receiving many requests from fans over the years since the show had been cancelled in 1990. Of course word had gotten out all over the country thanks to the internet and fans were very excited.

Stopping for a break in Oklahoma City, a lot of the cast and crew were relaxing and walking around the downtown area of the city. Ron and Linda, the movie's stars, were relaxing in their hotel room, going over the script for what seemed like the umpteenth time. A knock sounded on the door. "Mr Perlman, Ms Hamilton? There's a gentleman here to see you, a fan. He says he heard we were in town, and he has a gift for you both." Looking at each other with surprise, they both said, "Okay, let him in."

In walked a guy around 50 years old, with shaggy long blond hair and glasses, carrying several bags of what looked like dinner rolls as well as some foil pans that had some delicious smells coming from them, mainly cinnamon. Walking up and setting these things on the table, he introduced himself. "Hi. My name is Chaz. My friends and I are big fans of Beauty and the Beast." 

"It's nice to meet you Chaz. I'm Ron, and this is Linda." They shook hands. "What is all this?" Linda asked, pointing to the bags and pans.

"My friend Jeremy runs a Facebook group called Free Dough Hugs. He loves to bake homemade bread and give it away. When we heard you were passing through Oklahoma City, we thought it would be nice to bring you some bread as a thank you for listening to your fans and making this Beauty and the Beast movie. There's some dinner rolls and some cinnamon rolls here for you all to enjoy."

"Wow! Thank you so much!" Ron and Linda each took a dinner roll. "Oh, my, these are delicious! Please tell Jeremy thank you from both of us."

"I will. I'm sure he'll be glad to know you both like the rolls."

"I do have a quick question though," said Ron. "How does Jeremy get all the ingredients needed to do all this baking?"

"Everything is donated. Jeremy puts a list of needed ingredients on Facebook every day and people donate what he needs. He doesn't charge for doing this, but some people also donate financially as well, and the money goes to buy more ingredients."

"I see. Well, Chaz, thank you again for bringing this by. I'm sure our cast and crew will be happy to share this with us. There's more than enough for the two of us."

"You're welcome. Before I leave, though, may I please have your autographs? I know Jeremy will like showing them off!" Laughing, Ron and Linda each took a paper napkin and signed their autographs on them. Chaz shook their hands again and left.

Some time later, an envelope showed up in the mailbox of one Jeremy Raney, from Witt Thomas Productions. In the envelope was a thank you letter from the Beauty and the Beast cast and crew, along with a check for quite a large amount, saying the money was to be used to buy ingredients for giving away some more Free Dough Hugs!


End file.
